This disclosure relates to a system and method for configuring a modular floatation device to adapt with various buoyancies.
For years, one of the common methods in measuring level of liquid is through a liquid level indicating gauge. This instrument utilizes a non-magnetic cylindrical tube and a magnetic floatable device that is axially movable within the cylindrical tube. Furthermore, the floatable device can be configured to rest at the surface of the liquid within the cylindrical tube. This floatable device can be magnetically coupled with an indicator that is outside said cylindrical tube. As such, the indicator is enclosed within a measuring instrument. Therefore, as the magnetic floatable device moves up and down according to the level of fluid within the cylindrical tube, the indicator follows accordingly indicating the level of the surface of liquid. In such setup, floatable devices are individually designed in accordance to the type of fluid in which it will be used. As such, a floatable device can only be used for a particular liquid in which it was designed for. This type of arrangement has worked over the years. However, having a floatable device that is only designed for a certain type of liquid can be less efficient. Furthermore, floatable devices are configured to have a capsule shape wherein its outer diameter usually comes in contact with the inner diameter of the cylindrical tube. In this type of configuration, more friction is created between the floatable device and the cylindrical tube. Thus, greater force would be needed for floatable device to move within the cylindrical tube.
As such it would be useful to have a system and method for configuring a modular floatation device to adapt with various buoyancies.